Sony High School
by Fernanda Tribal
Summary: Imaginas una escuela con tus artistas favoritos de loa música pop?. Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Little Mix, Miley Cyrus, Katty Perry y muchos mas... solo los encontraras en esta loca historia de un colegio! :)
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

** CONOCE A AMBER**

La temporada de invierno en Mississipi habia iniciado hace ya un par de semanas. No es que me molesten los inviernos, de hecho, aquí suelen ser muy cortos, pero el frió, las heladas y las lluvias de granizo no son exactamente mis favoritos. Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que mi papá llego del trabajo y se metió al estudio para una charla "privada" con mamá y Ben, ¿qué de privado tiene una conversación en la que puede estar toda la familia menos yo?. Suspiro. Entiendo, tengo 15 años y aparentemente muy inmadura para mi edad. Me alejo de la ventana en la que he pasado estos cuarenta y cinco minutos apoyada mirando el perfectamente aburrido y opaco cielo gris y me dejo caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio para poder abrir la laptop y conectarme a Internet. Mis dedos teclean la palabra: _facebook,_ la red social mas utilizada en mi escuela. Veo sin demasiado interés las noticias que aparecen en mi muro cuando él me habla.

\- Hola, ¿como estas? - leo con cierta inseguridad.

Ricky es mi novio desde hace aproximadamente seis meses y tenía la seguridad de que nunca nos separaríamos... si Raquel no me hubiera dicho que lo vio besándose con una chica de la escuela el ultimo día de clases. Ok, entrar a Internet no fue una gran idea. Rápidamente cierro la laptop y me alejo del escritorio para salir cautelosamente de mi habitación en dirección al estudio de papá. Ellos me dijeron que estaba prohibido que una niña como yo entre a ese lugar a no ser que tenga una emergencia de nivel 3. En mi casa hay tres niveles de emergencia, que en realidad es el grado de cada noticia que damos, la tres en una noticia muy grave. Yo creo que esto es un simple juego para que nuestros padres se ahorren la molestia de saber si vale la pena o no escucharnos a Ben y a mí.

Cuando estoy frente al estudio de papá me tomo un momento y pego la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar algo. Un susurro. Dos susurros. Tres susurros. Un golpe en la mesa. Otro susurro. Una silla siendo arrastrada. En cualquier momento ellos saldrán de ese lugar y yo tengo que estar en mi cuarto como la buena hija que se supone tengo que ser. Escucho una mano en la perilla de la puerta y es cuando se que el momento llego y tengo que salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Me apresuro a salir de ahí, pero me tropiezo con mis propios pies haciendo que tropiece. La puerta se abre y veo el reloj que Ben siempre lleva en la muñeca y busco con la mirada un lugar en el que pueda esconderme. Mis ojos logran localizar la cocina y de un salto me meto en ella.

\- ¿Como se supone que haremos esto? - escucho la voz de Ben.

\- No lo haremos - contesta mi madre - ¿Amber, qué estas haciendo ahí? - pregunta al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Intento cocinar algo para mi adorada familia - sonrío fingidamente.

\- Amber, la cocina esta apagada - señala Ben.

No puede ser, estaba tan preocupada por esconderme para que no me descubran que no me habia detenido a ver si lo que me habia propuesto a hacer parecía siquiera un poco convincente. Miro a ningún lugar en particular y esbozo una risa un poco torpe, para mostrar la clásica inmadurez que me caracteriza.

\- Asegúrate de limpiar cuando termines - me dice mi madre sin mirarme para luego salir de ahí.

Me quedo allí sin mover ni un musculo. Mamá siempre fue un poco seca con sus hijos, especialmente conmigo. Miro la estufa apagada y y la enciendo con un fósforo que habia al lado de esta, todo sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando le dije a mamá que estaba de novia con Ricky ella no me dijo nada, ningún consejo de madre para su única hija. Solo se limito a mirarme de forma despectiva y decir una frase que sé se quedara grabada en mi mente para toda mi existencia.

\- Siempre supe que me decepcionarías, tarde o temprano.

Nunca escuche que una madre contestara de una forma tan faltante de cariño a su hija. Ben siempre me habia dicho que habia algo especial en mí, algo que hacia que los demás me miraran de una manera diferente, cada persona de una manera diferente...

Papá lo tomo con mas cautelo, su hija de 15 años tenia novio, era hora de "la charla". Sonrío al recordar la platica que papá me obligo a tener con él sobre las relaciones sexuales y cuan peligrosa puede resultar si no se toma las medidas previas para hacerlo. Marionetas, eso uso papá para hacer que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Río al recordar su cara cuando se suponía que me iba a explicar como se hacen los bebes, cosa que yo ya sabía por clases en la escuela.

\- Eh, de qué te ríes - pregunta Ben haciendo que ria mas fuerte - Apresúrate con eso, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Y luego estaba Ben, mi no muy lindo hermano mayor. El siempre solía molestarme cuando mi lado mas infantil salía a flote, pero desde que mamá empezó con sus discursos de "la familia tiene que estar unida en las buenas y en las malas", solo lo hace cuando me vee triste o preocupada por algo. Él fue el que me animo cuando me encerré a llorar en mi cuarto por la infidelidad de Ricky. Él es mi hermano Ben, aparentemente malo y duro, pero nadie lo conoce como yo.

\- ¿Me ayudarías?. Después de todo soy tu hermana menor. - pregunte con una sonrisa muy de niña.

\- ¿Estas loca?, tu te ofreciste Amber - rió y salió de la cocina.

Y entonces me quede sola, con la estufa encendida y la olla con papa encima de ella. Dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y hago un ligero puchero, maldita sea mi curiosidad por querer saber que era lo que estaba pasando dentro del estudio de papá.

\- No soy buena para cocinar... - susurro con total desgano.

Luego de unos infernales treinta minutos, la cena esta lista. No se como logre hacer este platillo inventado por mí, pero no puede estar tan mal. Si algo le sucede al estomago de mi familia sera su culpa por meterme en este lío sabiendo de mis terribles habilidades culinarias.

\- Gracias por cocinar, Amber - agradeció papá antes de tomar con la cuchara un poco de sopa y meterla en su boca.

\- Espero no morir después de comer esto - dijo Ben mientras tomaba su cuchara y jugaba con el caldo de la sopa.

Fulmino a mi hermano con la mirada y le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa, él deja salir un quejido seguido de una mueca de dolor y rápidamente dirige su mano a la zona afectada. Miro a mi papá y le dirijo una gentil sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento por agradecer que haya cocinado

\- No comeré, tengo que salir.

Ben, papá y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada a mamá. ¿Alguna vez habrá un día en el cual pueda estar orgullosa de lo que hago?. Frunzo el ceño sin dejar de mirarla y veo que nota mi no muy amigable mirada sobre ella. Mi madre esquiva mi mirada de una manera rusa y se levanta de la mesa dejándonos a Ben, papá y yo. Ben es el primero en volver a su entretenido juego entre la cuchara y la sopa, papá se levanta de la mesa y va tras mamá y yo... yo me quedo ahí sin hacer nada mas que ver mi tazón lleno.

\- ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando? - me pregunta Ben aun jugando con su sopa.

\- ¿Ah que te refieres?

La mirada de Ben se aparta de la sopa para encontrarse con la mía. Realmente no estoy mintiendo en estos momentos, ya que no pude escuchar nada a través de esa puerta. Ben levanta las cejas como si no creyera mi verdadera incredulidad, deja su cuchara a un lado y apoya su mejilla en una mano. Vuelvo la mira a mi sopa y tomo un sorbo. Siento un nudo en el estomago y es cuando entiendo que la cocina debería ser una tema prohibido para mi, aparto el plato mirándolo con asco y la contagiosa risa de Ben suena por toda la habitación.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se me quito el hambre apenas ver esto frente a mí - apunto al plato.

\- Tú ni siquiera puedes partir un limón - susurré.

\- Ahora dime hermana, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

\- ¡Nada! - exclamé, estaba cansada de que dudaran de mí - Cuando pegue mi oreja a la puerta ustedes ya habían terminado.

Ben asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, él siempre había tenido un lugar especial en el corazón de mamá, un lugar que yo nunca podre tener. Me levanto de la mesa con las manos apoyadas encima de ella y recojo mi plato sin decir nada. Subo la mirada hacia Ben y sonrió para él, jamás demostraría mi debilidad frente a mi familia. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba confiar en mí misma, no solo me había afectado la traición de Ricky, ahora tenía que lidiar con secretos en mi propia familia.

\- Yo tampoco tengo hambre - le digo.

Llevo los platos al lavabo y los dejo ahí, seguro que alguien mas vendrá a lavarlos. Me pongo unas botas apropiadas para el invierno de aquí y también un abrigo lo suficientemente caliente para poder salir a las calles e ir a visitar a Raquel. Cuando mi familia me excluye de cualquier cosa que estén planeando el único escape que encuentro es ir a su casa para pasar un rato con ella, ademas de que seria una muy buena oportunidad para poder profundizar mejor el tema de Ricky y la misteriosa chica que beso el ultimo día.

Las calles están vacías, no me sorprende considerando el frío que se siente aquí afuera. Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Cleveland la casa de Raquel no esta muy lejas de la mía así que llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entro por la cerca que la rodea y camino hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la casa, parte donde una escalera tiene lugar hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de una ventana cerrada, la ventana de Raquel. Froto mis manos a través de los guantes de lana y tomo la primera varilla de la escalera de metal, cuando estoy arriba me inclino un poco hacia la derecha y mientras sujeto la escalera con una mano, con la otra doy leves golpes en la ventana. Uno. Uno, dos. Uno. Uno, dos, tres. Nuestro toque especial. Casi al instante una silueta se dibuja a través de las blancas cortinas y segundos después una chica de cabello negro y ojos pardos, cubierta por una enorme cantidad de mantas, abre la ventana.

\- ¡Amber! - se sorprende y exclama con una sonrisa mientras abre la ventana. Toma el brazo con el que toque y me ayuda a poder entrar en su habitación, luego cierra la ventana - ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?.

\- ¿Por qué crees que vengo aquí? - le pregunto sentándome en su casa mientras me quito el exagerado abrigo y los guantes.

\- Tu familia...

\- Sí, otra vez actúan misteriosos y han vuelto a poner la ley "excluyamos a Amber de las charlas familiares" - explico haciendo gestos con las manos y citando la voz de mamá.

\- Apuesto a que cuando cumplas 16 todo terminara, tendrás tu licencia de conducir - sonríe

Mi licencia de conducir... ese tema fue el único en el que se podía incluir a Amber, ese y las odiosas calificaciones de la escuela. Raquel y yo siempre soñábamos con el día en el que alguna de nosotras consiga su licencia y como soy mayor que ella por dos meses, me toca ir primero. Si el tema de Ricky era verdad, esa era una excelente oportunidad para poder arrollar su cabeza con mis llantas. Sonrío imaginando la escena.

\- Amber, tu imaginación a veces me asusta - cruza los brazos.

\- Las tentaciones siempre me ganan - sonrío.

\- Claro, lo olvidaba.

Ambas siempre encontrábamos una manera de como divertirnos sin hacer mucho escándalo. Casi nunca concordábamos en algo, pero eso nos hacia las mejores amigas. Así nos pasamos toda la tarde, conversando sobre chismes de la farándula, chismes de la familia, de la escuela. Como podrán notar somos muy buenas para los chismes. Planeaba quedarme a dormir en esta casa esta noche, si mi familia seguía con su misterio ni siquiera notarían que no estaba y si en el muy remoto caso lo notaran, automáticamente sabrían que estoy aquí. Es el único lugar en el que siempre estoy si no estoy en mi casa.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo, Raquel - le digo.

\- No digas eso - se incomoda.

\- Esta bien, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti algún día

Ella sonríe ante mi confesión, sonrío con ella.

\- Tal vez algún día te lleve a un paseo en un globo aerostático.

\- Eso me gustaría. Buenas noches, Amber.

\- Buenas noches.

Ella se queda dormida casi al instante, pero el sueño es incapaz de invadir mi cuerpo. Desde pequeña siempre tuve curiosidad por los secretos que mi familia no quería decirme pero que siempre me enteraba pasadas unas semanas, pero esta vez era diferente. Papá llego de su trabajo sumamente feliz e invoco a una reunión familiar, sin Amber claro esta, para dar la gran noticia. No entiendo porqué mi familia me oculta cosas, las reglas de la unión familiar de mamá no aplican para esto por lo que veo. Paso la mirada por toda la habitación de Raquel y me detengo en ella. ¿Me pregunto si su familia también tendrá secretos de los cuales ella es excluida?. Supongo que no es así. Su madre murió debido al cáncer de mama cuando ella tenia nueve años y solo le quedo su padre, nunca tuvo hermanos, su padre volvió a casarse hace medio año y ella es feliz con su madrastra por lo que me dice. Comparo su familia con la mía y sonrío al hacerlo. Es estúpido todo lo que estoy pensando, cierro los ojos y no los abro hasta el día siguiente...

\- ¡Despierta, mocosa! - escucho mientra siento un objeto suave golpear mi cara - ¡Si quieres saber el secreto sera mejor que abras los ojos! - vuelvo a sentir el objeto.

Dejo salir un quejido involuntario y al estirar mis brazos siento algo duro golpear mi puño seguido por el quejido de un hombre. ¡Un hombre!. Abro los ojos y uso las sabanas como escudo mientras pongo la almohada sobrante frente a mí,

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - la voz de Ben logra hacerme salir de mi sueño. - Baja esa almohada y lávate la cara. Papá y mamá tienen que decirte algo.

Abro los ojos y golpeo una vez mas a Ben en la rodilla para saber que esto no es un sueño, él deja salir un nuevo quejido seguido por unas palabrotas y comienza a sobar la zona afectada. Sonrío. ¡Esto no es un sueño, por fin sabre uno de los secretos!. Salgo de la cama con un brinco y me apresuro al a¿baño para lavar mi cara.

\- ¡Vamonos! - exclamo cuando estoy lista.

\- ¿No vas a despedirte de tu amiguísima Raquel?.

¡Es cierto!. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la casa de Raquel. Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y ahí la encuentro preparando el desayuno para ella, su madrastra y su padre. Ella me sonríe y yo pienso hacer lo mismo... por unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a Ben aquí? - le pregunto mirándola un poco molesta.

\- El dijo que te diría el secreto - dijo añadiéndole un tono místico al ultimo par de palabras.

Ahora si sonrío para ella, me despido con un beso en la mejilla y susurro un gracias en su oído antes de salir por la puerta. Ben y yo caminamos muy tranquilos por las calles, de vez en cuando se me escapa una risa involuntaria para demostrar la gran cantidad de felicidad que siento en este momento. Cuando llegamos a casa, papá y mamá están perfectamente sentados uno al lado de otro en el sofá de la sala. Me acerco a ellos aun con la gran sonrisa pegada en mi rostro y me siento junto a Ben en el sofá que esta frente a ellos.

\- Supongo que tu hermano ya te habrá dicho...

\- ¡Si! - exclamo sin dejar que papá termine la oración por lo que se aclara la garganta y mamá me dirige una mirada de desaprobación. Me quedo quieta en el asiento.

\- Seremos directos, Amber - puntualiza mamá - Nos iremos de la ciudad, a partir de la próxima semana viviremos en California.

La sonrisa lentamente va desapareciendo de mi rostro. Veo a mi hermano y a mi padre sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas que no soy capaz de escuchar, simplemente mi sentido del oído desapareció luego de que mi madre termine con sus palabras. Ella no me dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, solo se acomoda el viejo saco que acostumbra usar y desaparece de la sala. Mi hermano y mi papá ahora hablan entre ellos, por sus caras puedo deducir lo emocionados que están por esta mudanza. ¿Por qué siempre se hacia todo sin consultarme?, tenia una vida hecha aquí en Cleveland, una vida que no quería cambiar por el _glamour_ de California.

\- ¿Cuando nos iremos? - pregunto saliendo de mi _shock _y fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas que podía esbozar en ese momento.

\- Nos vamos en tres días, tiempo de sobra para que te despidas de tus amigos y hagas tu maleta - responde como siempre mi muy amable papá.

Asiento con la cabeza como señal de entendimiento y subo a mi habitación para alistarme para el viaje. Al entrar a mi cuarto la nostalgia me invade en un segundo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy sentada en el suelo alfombrado apoyada contra la puerta con la cabeza entre las piernas. Nunca fuí una chica fuerte, es más, siempre suelo ser la primera en llorar con las películas románticas o la primera en huir cuando algo le da miedo. Así que esta no es la excepción, trato lo mas que puedo de reprimir mis quejidos pero todo mi esfuerzo es en vano, porque en un minuto ya tengo la cara empapada de lagrimas. Se que nadie se tomara la molestia de entrar a mi cuarto para hablar conmigo sobre el tema, la comunicación familiar tampoco era una opción en la lista de "cosas de familia por hacer" que decía mamá. Pasados uno minutos me obligo a parar de llorar mordiéndome el labio inferior para callar mi llanto, no me tomo la molestia de limpiar mis lagrimas porque sé que nadie las vera. También sé que mañana en el desayuno bajare las escaleras con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y papá y Ben me preguntaran que fue lo que paso, pero mamá no, mamá nunca. Yo mentiré diciendo que solo me picaban los ojos y los sobé hasta que se me hincharon. La clásica rutina en mi casa cuando va mal conmigo o Ben es esa y lo se porque he visto a Ben pasar por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando en este momento.

Me levanto del suelo y me arrastro hasta llegar a mi cama, ¿como podría decirle a Raquel que en tres días ya no podre estar con ella?. Apoyo mi cara contra la almohada y me dejo llevar hasta que por fin caigo dormida.

* * *

Despierto con el escándalo que se arma en el primer piso de mi casa. Cuando me levanto siento un leve dolor en la cabeza, no estoy segura si es por el llanto que me mande la noche anterior o por el ruido que tanto escándalo hace. Salgo de la cama solo para darme cuenta de que estoy vistiendo lo mismo que el día anterior, yo tenia razón, nadie se tomo la molestia de entrar a mi habitación. Abro la puerta y con la mano en la cabeza me asomo al barandal para poder ver con mayor detenimiento el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Cuidado con el jarrón animales, es de París! - exclamaba mamá mientras unos hombres sacaban su preciado jarrón parisino de la casa.

Rápidamente entro de nuevo a mi habitación y me asomo por la ventana para darme con la gran sorpresa de que el camión de mudanza ya había llegado y estaba almacenando todas nuestras cosas. Me aparto de la ventana y corro por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde encuentro a mi mamá aun dándole ordenes de mala manera a los trabajadores, Ben y mi papá. Ben esta tranquilamente comiendo cereal con leche mientras camina por toda la casa y papá también le esta diciendo a esos hombres cuales son las cosas que tienen que sacar de la casa.

\- Papá, ¿que esta pasando? - le pregunto acercándome a él.

\- Tenemos muchas cosas que tu madre quiere llevar a Los Ángeles así que nos anticipamos con la mudanza.

\- Papá, ayer no pregunte pero... ¿por qué nos vamos?

\- Le dieron el ascenso que se merecía - contesto Ben con la boca llena de cereal con leche.

Me detengo a pensar un poco en las palabras que habían salido de la asquerosa boca de mi hermano. Había estado tan preocupada por mi vida y lo que perdería si me iba de Cleveland, que no me habia detenido a pensar que esta mudanza era una forma de progreso en la vida de papa y la historia de mi familia. El progreso es bueno, ¿verdad?. Para progresar tenía que dejar algunas cosas, supongo que no sera tan difícil adaptarme a los lujos de Los Ángeles.

\- También tengo algunas cosas que quiero llevar - dije mostrando una sonrisa, esta vez una sonrisa sincera.

\- Esta bien, Amber. Dentro de un momento subiré a tu habitación - me devolvió la sonrisa.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación y me asome por segunda vez a la ventana, esos hombres aun no terminaban de subir todas las cosas de mamá al camión. Suspiro y apoyo el mentón contra el marco de la ventana. Aun tenía que pensar como le diría a Raquel que ya no estaría aquí para ella, nuestro sueño de la licencia de conducir se iría por la borda. Y Ricky... ¿que pasaría con el, realmente me extrañaría si me voy o no tardaría mas de treinta segundos en cambiarme por aquella que beso?. El toque de alguien a mi puerta permite que aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentre en el ahora, no en el futuro.

\- Papá dice que me digas de una vez que cosas son las que quieres llevar - dice Ben, esta vez esta con vaso lleno de agua en la mano - No importa que no lleves todo, dicen que compraran mas cosas allá.

\- En ese caso, solo llevare mi cama - respondo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar la palabra comprar.

\- ¡Igual que yo!- exclamo dejando el vaso vacío sobre mi cómoda - Estoy empezando a creer que no eres tan tonta como aparentas, hermanita.

\- ¡¿Que has dicho?! - grite molesta.

Ben ríe y sale de mi habitación moviendo la mano para que me calme. Siendo esas las circunstancias lo dejaría todo aquí, solo llevaría conmigo las cosas de suma importancia para mí. Supongo que dejar todo lo mio seria un buen comienzo para poder desatarme completamente de mi vida aquí, tendría cosas nuevas, conocería personas nuevas, seria la chica nueva. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?. Suspiro y me siento sobre mi cama. Aun no sabia como decirle a Raquel que me iría. ¿Como podía ser tan difícil decirle un par de palabras a una persona muy importante para ti?, se supone que este cambio es bueno para mi y mi familia, se supone que es lo correcto. Hoy no salí de mi habitación para nada, no me apetecía. Me quede en mi habitación rompiéndome la cabeza por esa simple pregunta, no sería capaz de decirle esto a Raquel...

Las ojeras me pesan, lo que es señal de que esa noche no dormí nada. Pero algo bueno salio de ella, le daría la noticia a Raquel el mismo día de mi partida. Nos iríamos al mediodía, así que no tendría tiempo para dar explicaciones, tampoco tendría tiempo para escuchar su llanto y el sentimiento de soledad seria menos doloroso para ambas.

\- ¿Ya alistaste tus maletas, Amber?. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto muy temprano - pregunta papá dándole un sorbo a su café caliente.

\- Esta todo listo.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de tu única amiga? - pregunta mamá luego de dos días de silencio.

Bajo la mirada a mi cereal en el plato, no quiero otra reprimenda por parte de mamá. El desayuno Stevenson siempre fue el escenario perfecto para decir libremente lo que piensas decía mamá, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de seguir esa muy atractiva regla. Es entonces cuando siento un leve golpe en el brazo que me doy cuenta de que me he ido, desde que me dieron la noticia de la mudanza me ha pasado mucho de eso últimamente. Levanto la mirada hacia Ben y le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

\- Si - sonrió a mamá - Ya lo hice, se alegro mucho por nosotros .

Mentir nunca fue un gran talento, lo sé porque numerosas veces lo habia hecho y siempre terminaba castigada porque lo habían descubierto. No sé que me hizo pensar que esta vez seria diferente, pero ya esta hecho. Ben me mira sorprendido con disimulo, él lo sabe, siempre lo sabe...

\- Bien, en California conocerás a personas mucho mas interesantes que esa chica - dice mamá dándole un ultimo bocado a su tostada bañada en mantequilla y levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando termino mi desayuno, me apresuro en lavar mis platos y jalo a Ben hacia un lugar, que estoy segura, nuestros padres no podrán escucharnos. Al principio él se resiste pero termina cediendo ante mi insistencia. El me esta mirando fijamente, esperando a que le diga algo... y entonces, simplemente salen de mi boca.

\- ¿Realmente quieres ir a vivir a California? - le pregunto sin soltar la mano de la que había jalado.

Yo lo sé, él lo sabe, es una pregunta estúpida. El aquí tenia muchos amigos, mucha reputación e incluso una novia, ¿acaso no los extrañaría o era que el se habia anticipado a mí y ya se los habia hecho saber?.

Se supone que hasta que no cumplamos los veintiuno seguimos siendo menores de edad, por ende, vivimos bajo las reglas de nuestros padres. No podemos poner oposición o resistirnos a algo que ellos nos ordenen, el "código de familia" que hizo mamá lo dice. Siempre obedientes, siempre callados... tan complacientes. ¿Que podía esperar de Ben?, el hijo predilecto, el único varón. Desde pequeño Ben siempre fue el consentido de la casa. Siempre traía diez de nota, siempre era el mejor en la escuela, el hijo perfecto... Y eso no es lo mas gracioso, cuando mamá se entero de que Ben tenia una novia que estaba a su altura, no se opuso... El es hijo estrella y yo la oveja negra de la familia.

\- No responderé a eso - contesta y me deja sola.

Ese día también lo paso encerrada en mi habitación. Si se preguntan que es lo que hago tanto tiempo encerrada, la respuesta es simple: nada. Apagué mi celular, desconecté la laptop y solo me quedé tendida en mi cama mirando el techo, se podría decir que estoy en estado de _catarsis_. Ahora ya no estoy nerviosa por hablar con Raquel, estoy aterrada y lo menos que quiero es que la noche llegue, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy durmiendo...

Cuando despierto, estoy temblando. Hoy es el día, hoy dejare de vivir en Mississipi y sera una nueva Californiana. Eso no es todo, hoy me despido de todos y de todo. Me levanto deseando que alguien detenga todo esto, que me de una bofetada y me diga: "esto solo es un mal sueño que esta por terminar, no te preocupes". Pero sé - muy en el fondo - que todo esto es real, no es un sueño, no es una alucinación, es el proceso de la vida.

Alguien toca a mi puerta y no espera a que responda, porque inmediatamente puedo ver su fea cara asomándose por la puerta. Él me mira con tristeza, sabe que el día anterior no hice nada mas que mentir sobre Raquel y prácticamente aislarme de todo encerrándome en mi habitación. Él sabe, él siempre lo sabe. Él es el único que sabe lo que me pasa mucho antes de que yo misma lo sepa, supongo que es el don del que mamá esta tan orgullosa. Ben camina y se sienta justo a mi lado, ninguno hace nada, ninguno dice nada, pero eso hace mucho mas que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirme en este momento.

\- Sé que no te has despedido de Raquel, ¿no piensas hacerlo? - me pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ahora mismo iba a ir con ella - contesto casi automáticamente para evitar que la conversación siga fluyendo entre nosotros.

\- Esta bien no querer hacer esto, Amber - susurra - Esta bien ir en contra de nuestros padres. Podemos hablar con ellos ahora, podemos decirles que no queremos ir a California. Podemos comprar un departamento y vivir solos nosotros dos - suspira - Sé que ayer te di a entender que no quería ir en contra de ellos, pero la verdad es que... yo tampoco me quiero ir - confiesa. Hace una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta y sigue hablando - Piénsalo Amber, podemos estar bien aquí nosotros dos.

Me detuve a pensar por unos segundos antes de seguir escuchando su interesante proposicional. Nunca lo habia imaginado así, siempre creí que yo seria la primera en irse a casa, que mi hermano jamas tendría las agallas suficientes para poder sincerarse consigo mismo y abandonar la dictadura de mamá. Pero aquí esta él, ofreciéndome escapar de esta dictadura ahora mismo. ¿Realmente sería feliz quedándome aquí?, podría seguir junto a Raquel y cumplir todos nuestro sueños, pero también tendría que enfrentar el problema con Ricky y no quiero hacer eso, prefiero el alejarme de él y que todo lo que tuvimos desaparezca. Así que después de estar varios minutos escuchando a Ben y no decir nada, simplemente me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación dejándolo completamente solo. Tal vez este sea mi primer acto de valentía, tal vez no, no lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme toda la vida esperando a que mis problemas se resuelvan solos, terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

Salgo de mi casa para ir directamente a la casa de Raquel y decirle que no podre estar mas con ella. No era que la idea de Ben no me haya gustado, de hecho, la tome como opción por unos segundos. Pero esto era por el bien de la familia y mamá tenia razón, podía hacer mas amigos en California. Mientras mas me acerco a la casa de Raquel, mas pienso en lo que podía hacer cuando se enterara de mi partida y también las horribles mariposas en el estomago comienzan a tener un efecto negativo en mí. Siempre que estoy nerviosa me dan muchas, pero muchas, ganas de ir al baño.

\- Esto no esta bien... - escucho la voz de Raquel a lo lejos.

¡Dios, seguro que ella ya se entero y esta esperando por mí para poder gritarme por no decirle!. Reduzco la velocidad de mis pasos hasta convertirlos en silenciosas pisadas estratégicamente colocadas para no ser escuchada por ella. Lentamente me acerco cada vez mas y mas a ella, hasta escuchar claramente su voz ya no como un susurro. Me asomo por un lado de la pared para no ser vista, si realmente sabía lo que quería decirle seria mejor pensar que decirle antes de que me vea. De pronto el aliento se me va, quiero creer que mis ojos me están jugando una broma, pero eso es imposible. Era ella, siempre fue ella, ella... una mentirosa.

\- Amber se podría enterar de esto - le seguía diciendo a él sin poner oposición a sus caricias.

Dejo que mi cuerpo se apoye en la pared, porque estoy segura de que si no es por ella estaría en el suelo ahora mismo. Presiono mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas no logran salir, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es dejar que me vean afectada por esta situación. Cuando Raquel me dijo lo de Ricky creí que habia sido una buena amiga por contarme la verdad, pero ahora que puedo ver a la persona con la que me engañaba no se exactamente que es lo que debería hacer. Ricky la esta abrazando por la cintura mientras la besa, ella no protesta. De vez en cuando dice cosas como: "Amber es mi amiga" o "No puedo hacer mas esto". Pero eso ya no me engaña mas, ahora se el tipo de persona que es ella y no tengo miedo de enfrentarla.

\- ¡Que fiesta tan divertida se esta montando aquí sin mi! - digo irónicamente apareciendo de mi escondite.

Automáticamente Raquel y Ricky se separan y hacen como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo ya lo vi todo y se que no es necesario decirlo porque sé que ellos no son estúpidos. Aunque si se dejaron sorprender por mí, ¿quien sabe?. La ganar de hacer pipi hace diez minutos que desaparecieron, lo que quiere decir que ya no estoy nerviosa; las ganas de llorar también se fueron y han sido reemplazadas por unas ganas malditas de golpear algo.

\- Amber, estoy no es lo que piensas - trataron de excusarse.

\- Solo venia a decirte que dentro de unas horas estaré viviendo en California, pueden seguir con su ridículo juego.

\- Bebe, ¿por qué te vas? - pregunto Ricky.

Dejo salir una risa irónica, ¿realmente me esta preguntando eso después de lo que he pasado por él?. Ahora las ganas de llorar volvieron, justo después de oír su voz. Raquel esta jugando con sus manos unos pasos a la izquierda de Ricky, quiero creer que es porque esta arrepentida. Clavo mi mirada enfurecida en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a ella. Me esta mirando con los ojos vidriosos, no puedo ni imaginar la expresión que tengo dibujada en la cara en estos momentos, pero por su cara no debe ser agradable. Niego con la cabeza, las ganas de llorar aun no se van y no se que hacer para que se vayan. Una parte de mi mente aun sigue sorprendida por lo que he descubierto mi ultimo día aquí, pero la otra parte lo veía venir de alguna manera.

\- Perdóname... - susurra ya con la lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y empapando su carita.

No contesto, no bajo la mirada y yo misma me sorprendo de mis acciones, porque le acabo de tirar una cachetada... Raquel esta con la cara hacia un lado, no habia sido consiente de cuanta fuerza le habia puesto a mi mano, y al verla con la mejilla enrojecida, con sus lagrimas cayendo por la zona afectada y su mirada perdida... la rabia se disuelve. No quiero llorar por haberle hecho esto a la persona que consideraba mi mejor amiga, no quiero llorar frente a Ricky, así que cuando siento que estoy al borde del quiebre simplemente me voy corriendo. Después de todo, solo quería decirle a Raquel lo que pasaría hoy y ya lo habia hecho.

Desaparezco de ese lugar tan rápido, que me tengo que detener unas cuadras mas alejadas para que el dolor en mis pies cese. Las lagrimas de mis ojos nunca lograron salir, así que estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma. Ahora si, ya no tengo nada que merezca que me quede aquí. Sé que estaré mejor en California. Camino con total desgano hasta llegar a mi casa, la puerta esta abierta y el taxi que pidió papá para llevarnos al aeropuerto ya esta estacionado frente a nuestra casa.

\- Amber, ya metimos tus cosas a la maletera. Cámbiate y sube al auto - me dijo mama, ¿sonriendo?.

Con la cabeza gacha y las lagrimas a punto de salir, entro en mi casa y me meto a lo que quedaba de mi habitación. La inmobiliaria se habia llevado parte de mis cosas para darserlos a los niños pobres, ahora mas que nunca me alegro de haberme desecho de todo eso. El único vació apreciable aquí, es mi cama, apuesto a que ella ya debe estar en nuestra nueva casa en Los Ángeles. Como no puedo hacer mi habitual ritual de tirarme sobre mi cama, me tiro al piso y doy una ultima mirada a todo lo que fue mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Hay tan buenos y malos recuerdos en esta ciudad, en esta casa, en esta habitación. Paso una mano sobre el frió suelo, antes alfombrado e inhalo el aire de este lugar, siento nostalgia otra vez.

\- ¿Que haces ahí tirada?. Mamá y papá nos esperan... - avisa Ben entrando en la habitación vacía.

Me levanto en el instante que el en entra y lo miro por unos segundos. El siempre sabe cuando miento, sabe lo que me pasa antes de que yo lo sepa, pero por favor... que no se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando ahora mismo conmigo. Rasco mi nariz para camuflar mi nostalgia y sonrío lo mejor que puedo para lograr que mi felicidad sea mas convincente, pero ya es tarde, su mirada lo delata. El se acerca a mí con el ceño fruncido y me abraza lo mas fuerte que puede. Soy lo suficientemente alta como para que mis ojos logren ver por encima de su hombro, miro hacia la puerta aun abierta y ruego una ultima vez para que nadie nos vea.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te paso, Amber? - susurra en mi oído sin deshacer el abrazo.

Trato de controlarme a mi misma, ¿seria bueno que mi hermano mayor escuche todos mis problemas?. La imagen de Ricky y Raquel tocándose en la casa de ella vuelven a mi mente y cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer que la imagen se vaya, pero no sucede. La imagen se transforma en una horrible pesadilla de ellos haciendo lo que querían frente a mí, no les importaba, no me tomaban en cuenta. Y es entonces cuando sucede, es cuando me rompo...

\- Tranquila, Amber, tranquila.

Entierro mi cara en su pecho dejando que su camisa se lleve las lagrimas y los gritos que salen de mi garganta. Ben me esta apretando contra el, lo que es bueno para mi, hace que mi llanto sea mas sutil. Acaricia mi cabeza tratando de hacer que mis gimoteos paren, pero nada pasa. Porque no necesito ser consolada, solo necesito sacar todo lo que hay en mí, sacarlo todo y dejarlo en este lugar para nunca mas volver. Las imágenes siguen impresas en mi mente, como si estuvieran hechas con tinta indeleble y se rehusaran a ser arrancadas de mi memoria.

Pasados unos minutos - no tengo idea de cuantos y no quiero saberlo - mis llantos cesan pero Ben aun me tiene apretada contra él. Su camisa esta empapada de lagrimas y baba que salia de mi boca y cuando lo veo no puedo evitar reír un poco.

\- Tú lavaras esto - me dice con una sonrisa señalando la mancha.

\- Gracias, Ben.

\- Escucha, no se lo que paso entre tú y Raquel - me dice mientras se separa de mí y pasa sus dedos por encima de mis ojos para limpiarlos - Pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, no olvides eso, ¿si?- respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza - Buena chica, ahora vámonos que mamá y papá nos esperan.

\- Ben, ¿realmente querías quedarte aquí o solo lo hacías como un favor para mí?.

El sonríe ante la pregunta, pero no la responde solo sale de mi habitación. Después de este acto con él, la duda se formo en mi cabeza, tal vez mi hermano no tiene el corazón tan frío como pensé que tenía. Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza para poder botar de una vez por todas, todo aquello que me encadena a Mississipi. Cuando salga de esta casa y suba a ese auto comenzara mi nueva vida y mi nueva yo nacería con ella.

\- Adiós Cleveland, adiós Mississipi - susurro y salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía y me apresure a subirme al taxi. Me siento junto a Ben, a su lado esta mi madre mirando por la ventana, ajena a todo esto. Papá me sonríe apenas entro al auto y este comienza a moverse. Estaba hecho, no habia marcha atrás.

\- Adiós... - murmuro para mi misma esperando nunca volver a la ciudad que me vio nacer.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡POR FAVOR LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA LECTURA!**

Sé que muchos de los que leerán este fic son parte de los fandoms mas grandes que conozco como las selenators, directioners, believers etc.. Personalmente no me considero parte de ninguno de los fandoms de las celebridades que usare para este fic, pero esta no es excusa para que ustedes puedan creer que me estoy burlando de ellos.

Por esta razón, quiero aclarar que las personalidades que he tomado para estas personas son las caretas que nos muestras las revistas, los periódicos, las reputaciones que tienen ellos dentro de su propio fandom, por las series que hallan filmado - si es que lo ha hecho - o algunos que yo he inventado por la simple necesidad de necesitar a un personaje así. Si no es de su agrado ver a su ídolo con una personalidad totalmente diferente a como son - en algunos casos - les pido que no continúen con la lectura y si continúan me encantaría que lo tomen como algo humorístico y no como algo personal. También tengo que admitir que algunos de estos estereotipos pueden haber sido notablemente reducidos o exagerados al cien por ciento.

**REPITO: No tengo nada personal en contra de estos artistas - es mas, la mayoría son de mi agrado - solo adopto su posición frente a los medios y ustedes mismos.**

Ya aclarado este asunto, que disfruten de la lectura :)

* * *

** CAPITULO 1 **

**LA CHICA NUEVA**

El fastidioso sonido del despertado me indicaba que un buen día estaba comenzando, pero para mí no tenia de bueno. Hace exactamente un mes que mis padres habían decidido dejar la bella Cleveland por la bulliciosa Los Ángeles. No era que no me gustaran las mudanzas, es más, me enorgullecía mucho por el ascenso que mi padre había obtenido, solo me hubiera gustado que me lo comentaran antes de traerme a una nueva ciudad. Debo decir que tengo que agradecerle por haberme traído aquí, supongo que cuando toda la escuela se entere de que ahora Ricky y Raquel están juntos no tendrán como molestarme estando tan lejos de ellos, por una parte algo bueno tuvo que salir de esto. Nada de esto podía compararse con que hoy era mi primer día de clases en una escuela totalmente nueva, con personas totalmente desconocidas. Si el primer día de clases nunca fue fácil, ser la chica nueva era un bonus.

\- ¡Arriba, Amber! - gritó mi madre abriendo la puerta - Hoy es tu primer día y no llegaras tarde.

Ante tanto griterío de mi madre tome mis colchas y me cubrí totalmente con ellas. No quería salir de mi cuarto, no quería ir a esa nueva escuela y sobretodo no quería conocer a niños ricos que creen que pueden ser más que tú por ser lindos y tener mucho dinero. Solo quería dormir...

\- ¡Que niña! - exclamó poniendo sus brazos en las caderas - Te quiero abajo en diez minutos.

Apenas ella salió del cuarto, saque mi cabeza de entre las colchas y estire el brazo para apagar el despertador, dormir en exceso siempre fue un mal hábito mío. Me senté perezosamente mientras sobaba mis ojos pardos y deshacía la coleta mal hecha que me había hecho para dormir, me desperece estirando los brazos y sobe mis ojos por segunda vez. Era increíble como todo había cambiado desde que llegamos aquí. No era sorpresa que Ben haya sido el más rápido en adaptarse a esta ciudad y que en solo unas semanas ya conocía a la mayoría de las personas del edificio, papá también había cambiado un poco, se le veía más feliz aquí que en Cleveland. Pero el cambio más radical que pude apreciar en mi familia... fue mi madre. Ella decía que este cambio era bueno para comenzar desde cero, y valla que comenzó desde cero. De ser una madre autoritaria, amante de las reglar y muy independiente, paso a ser cariñosa - hasta conmigo -, pendiente de sus hijos y servicial. Tengo que aceptar que este cambio me asusto al principio, no estaba acostumbrada a tener a mi madre pendiente de mi todo el día con una mirada de madre y una sonrisa cada vez que me hablaba. Esto era otra de esas buenas cosas que vienen con la mudanza a otra ciudad. Y al final estaba yo, que me la pasaba encerrada todo el día en mi habitación - de ahí la preocupación de mi nueva mamá - con los audífonos puestos mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo demás. En el mes entero que llevo aquí solo salía de casa cuando mis padres me lo pedían y nunca entable una charla más allá de los 20 segundos con las personas que viven alrededor de esta casa. Ahora se supone que tengo que ir a una escuela con niños ricos que tienen mi edad y se supone que tengo que ser amiga de ellos, o algo por el estilo...

\- Amber... hoy comienza tu pesadilla - me dije a mi misma dejándome caer de nuevo sobre mi cama.

\- ¡Amber! - gritó mi madre haciendo que me sobresalte y caiga al suelo.

Desgraciadamente ahora sí que estaba despierta y el golpe que había recibido en mi trasero lo demostraba. Me levante a duras penas sosteniéndome de las colchas para poder estabilizarme, me metí al baño para poder ducharme y luego corrí de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiarme. Luego de ver mi muy desorganizado ropero, opte por un polo de tirantes blancos, unos jeans y unas deportivas negras. Lo que más me gustaba de esta ciudad era el clima, soleado y con sol la mayoría del año. En Mississippi se consideraría afortunada a la persona que pueda ver un rayo de sol. Dejé mi cabello castaño lacio suelto, tomé mi mochila y baje corriendo las escaleras para poder salir de la casa. En el comedor pude ver a mi hermano y mis padres tomando un suculento desayuno que aclamaba mi presencia, Ben sonríe mientras le da un gran mordisco a su tostada de pan integral y me guiña un ojo. Sé que lo que quiere decir es: "buena suerte, te veré en la tarde" y quiero creer que todo irá bien en esa escuela. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y el guiño de ojo sin que nuestros padres se percataran

\- ¿Ya te vas, hija? - preguntó mamá - ¿No vas a comer nada?

\- Lo siento, madre, se me hace tarde. ¡Adiós a todos! - me despedí.

\- Que tengas un buen día - alcancé a escuchar la voz de papá antes de cerrar la puerta.

Salí corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, si quería encontrar a una persona decente y convertirla en mi amiga tenía que llegar temprano y evaluarla. Acelero más el paso al revisar la hora en la pantalla de mi celular y cuando me doy cuenta estoy a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela. Me detengo para examinarla mejor y recuperar el aliento, es más grande de lo que imagine. Puedo apreciar a varias personas caminando a sus alrededores, supongo que serán los alumnos o los padres de ellos que van a dejarlos en lujosos autos. Esto es con lo que no quería lidiar, niños ricos haciendo berrinches por no obtener lo que quieren cuando saben que al final lo obtendrán de todos modos. Suspiro.

\- Supongo que no tengo otra opción...

Comienzo a avanzar perezosamente, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Cualquier persona que me viera en este momento podría darse cuenta de que es una tortura para mí estar aquí hoy. Acomodo la mochila en mi hombro y pierdo la mirada solo unos momentos cuando de ella caen unos libros que eran obligatorios tener para esta escuela. Resoplo con total molestia. Con desgano me dispongo a recoger los dichosos libros y volver a colocarlos en la mochila para poder seguir con el peor día de mi vida.

\- ¿Te… ayudo? - preguntan.

Cuando levanto la mirada me topo con un adorable chico de cabello castaño lacio y ojos caramelo, me sonríe muy amigablemente mientras recoge mis libros y los mete de nuevo en la mochila. Lleva una camisa azul a cuadros con los botones abrochados hasta el cuello, pantalones de tela de color amarillo opaco, unos zapatos color negro. Un par de lentes negros gruesos y súper grandes adornan su cara y un maletín como los que usan las personas para ir a trabajar hacen que reflexione un momento. Me quedo mirándolo por unos momentos y siento que él está comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Por estar en Los Ángeles mi mente había etiquetado a estas personas de frívolas, amantes de la moda y súper elitistas. Viendo a este chico puedo notar que en esta ciudad también existen los llamados _nerd _que tanto rechazo reciben por parte del resto de la escuela. Me levanto aun sin quitarle la mirada y cruzo los brazos, muero por saber cómo son las personas que no imagine en mi mente y habitan esta ciudad.

\- ¿Ha-Hay algún... pro-problema? - tartamudea mientras hago un mínimo esfuerzo por escuchar lo que dice. Entonces me doy cuenta de que tener a una persona desconocida mirándote como una maniática debe asustar a cualquiera.

\- ¡Lo... lo siento! - me disculpo por un acto típico de un acosador - Soy nueva aquí, me llamo Amber - me presento mientras estiro mi mano esperando a que él la estrechara, pero no sucede. El chico desvía la mirada hacia el suelo y sigue su camino sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Por un momento me quedo parada mirándolo de forma fija. ¿Así que este tipo de personas también pueden vivir por estos lados de Estados Unidos?. Nunca lo imagine de esta forma, pero supongo que cada ciudad tiene personas raras que habitan en ella. Creo que yo también podré entrar en alguna de esas listas cuando cruce las puertas de mi nueva escuela y vea que todo el mundo está en grupitos con personas de sus mismos intereses. Resoplo. ¡Vamos Amber se positiva!. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a personas con las que entablar una buena amistad?. Recojo mi mochila, la cuelgo de nuevo a mi hombro asegurándome de que esta vez no desparrame todo lo que tiene dentro por todo el suelo y sigo mi camino hacia la escuela.

Cuando llego a la puerta me asomo a través de las paredes que llevan hacia la puerta principal hecha de cristal y observo con mejor detalle como es mi nueva escuela. Las paredes son de un color crema con partes guindas para las columnas que indicaban un camino alternativo, podía ver una larga fila de casilleros perfectamente alineados a ambos lados del pasillo principal. Como ya no puedo ver nada más, ya que la posición en la que estoy no es favorable, decido entrar en el lugar que me vería hacer idioteces. El lugar es mucho más grande de lo que se ve desde afuera, en una esquina puedo apreciar una estatua de la mascota de la escuela - que es un león - en una pose con los brazos en las caderas y las piernas separadas, me acerco más a la estatua hasta que logro apreciar el pequeño grabado en una placa de metal que se encuentra a sus pies.

\- ¿"Liony" el león vencedor? - leo - Eso es ridículo.

\- ¿Nuestra mascota te parece ridícula?. Deberías ver cómo estas vestida - sonó la voz de una chica.

\- ¡Si! - apoyó otra - ¿Sabías que los leones son considerados los felinos más feroces del mundo?

Volteo a ver a ambas chicas cuyas voces sonaban estridentemente por toda mi cabeza. Una de ellas tenía el cabello largo pelirrojo lleno de ondas que - debo aceptar - me encantaban, al juzgar por como andaba vestida supuse que era una de esas persona que imagine vivían en Los Ángeles - ricos y mimados con su cabeza pendiente de la moda -, la otra también tenía el cabello ondulado - menos cuidado que la otra y no tan largo- de un color castaño oscuro y vestía de una forma menos Californiana. Si tuviera que elegir una amiga de ellas dos definitivamente escogería a la segunda, la más alta, la que no parece salida de una revista de modas y, estoy completamente segura, fue la que menciono el increíblemente nada interesante dato acerca de los leones.

\- Y esto debería importarme por qué... - traté de hacer que se alejaran.

\- Porque eres la única chica nueva en nuestra escuela este año, Amber Stevenson. - dijo la pelirroja mientras me rodeaba con un brazo y me arrastraba mientras ella caminaba hacia quien sabe dónde.

\- 15 años. Vienes de Cleveland, Mississippi. Me llamo Zendaya Coleman - completó la otra.

\- Acéptalo, Amber. Eres una leona ahora - sonrió la chica salida de una revista de modas para después estirar su mano frente a mí - Soy Bella Thorne – sonrío y estrecho su mano por educación - Bienvenida a Sony.

Estaba tan estupefacta que el movimiento de mi brazo fue involuntario, solo lo vi levantarse y estrechar la mano de Bella por la costumbre que mamá nos había incrustado en la mente. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona desconocida para mí sepa tanto de mi vida pasada?. ¿Acaso ellas eran agentes secretos del FBI o la CIA?. Okay debo calmarme, cuando me desespero suelo pensar cualquier porquería que viene a mi cabeza. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta a esto, quien sabe que más saben de mí...

\- ¿Cómo saben tanto de mí?

\- Somos parte del periódico escolar. Bella se encarga de la cobertura de las noticias y yo las escribo para su próxima publicación. ¡Mira!, tenemos una noticia sobre ti - dijo Zendaya mientras me mostraba un periódico en el que en la primera plana estaba mi foto con el título: "Chica nueva llega este año"

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - comencé a alterarme - ¿Quiénes son? ¿Me están espiando? ¿Para quién trabajan?

Bella y Zendaya se miraron confundidas antes de estallar en carcajadas. Me sentía muy confundida - o estúpida - por no entender la causa de sus risas. ¿Acaso no tenía razón para alterarme y gritar con una loca desquiciada?. Estas dos chicas que nunca he visto en toda mi joven vida vienen a mí con el periódico escolar de mi nueva escuela diciendo que saben todo sobre mí, esto definitivamente son cosas que no me pasan todos los días, es más, ¡nunca en mi vida me había pasado!.

\- ¿Acaso eres paranoica, amiga? - pregunto Bella.

\- Somos parte del periódico escolar, este es nuestro trabajo - explico Zendaya con una sonrisa.

No tenía palabras con la cual expresar la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no podría salir corriendo en estos momentos?. ¡Oh ya sé!, estoy en la escuela...

\- Podemos enseñarte la escuela si quieres - se ofreció Zendaya, pero si ella me enseñaba la escuela se perdería el misterio de explorarla por mí misma y ganarme con los misterios que todos los alumnos de todas las escuelas guardan.

A decir verdad, estas chicas tenían algo de misterio, tengo que admitirlo... Además de que ellas deben conocer a la mayoría de personas aquí - o al menos acosarlos por su "trabajo" en el periódico escolar -, ellas me ayudarían a hacer amigos y, de alguna manera, poder saber algo sobre alguien antes de poder hablar con él o ella. Ellas me ahorrarían la vergüenza de un rechazo público.

\- Esta bien - acepte su oferta - Si ustedes no estuvieran aquí, tengo que admitir que estaría perdida.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamo Bella mientras aplaudía y saltaba en un pie.

Sonrío ante su muy inocente - y descerebrado - acto. Zendaya me estira su mano para poder caminar delante de ellas, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que ellas solo quieren más información de mí para poder extender su artículo o para ponerme en un nuevo número del periódico escolar. Ellas hablan animadamente mientras que yo me rehúso de entrar en aquella conversación que, apuesto, el tema principal son las nuevas tendencias. En lugar de estar hablando sobre la ropa de moda, me disponía a mirar por las ventanas de los pasillos o los salones que tenían las puertas abiertas. En uno de los salones - el 105 para ser más exacta - pude divisar a un chico recostado sobre una de las mesas, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros y vans negras, todo esto sumado a su cabello negro y su piel ligeramente trigueña lo hacían ver un poco intimidador. Gire mi cuerpo rumbo al salón y comencé a caminar hacia ese él.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - pregunto Bella tomando mi brazo y deteniendo mi avance.

Me encogí de hombros. Ese chico parecía tener algo, no sé tal vez estaba enfermo. Su look me intimidaba pero a la vez me daba curiosidad por saber quién es él. Estaba solo, y eso solo aumentaba mis ganas de ir a curiosear por ahí. Se supone que los estudiantes nuevos hacen eso, ¿verdad?. Curioseamos porque no sabemos absolutamente nada del lugar en el que estamos parados. Miré a Bella y de un tirón deslice mi brazo de su agarre. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia el misterioso chico recostado en una mesa, pero esta vez Zendaya me tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

\- Créeme, no quieres hacer eso - dijo con una increíble seguridad.

\- Bien - cruce los brazos - Si no me dejan ir, al menos díganme quién es él.

Se lanzaron una mirada preocupada y Bella suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Él es Zayn Malik y si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que te alejes de él.

No atine a decir palabra alguna. No sabía que tenía ese chico que debía mantenerme alejada de él, no puede ser tan malo, digo, ¿quién lo es?. Peor de lo que me paso en Cleveland no puede ser. Simplemente lo que me acababan de decir no logró sorprenderme ni lo más mínimo, después de todo, todas las escuelas tienen su chico malo y suponía que él era el encargado de eso en Sony. Decidí seguir el consejo de Bella solo por hoy, no importa cómo, encontraría la forma de hablar con él y quitarme las dudas por mí misma.

Siguiendo con el muy interesante tour – nótese mi sarcasmo -, visualicé a diferentes grupos de personas reunidas en diversas partes de la escuela. Skaters, músicos, hippies, dramáticos, confeccionistas y mateatletas. Un chico en especial llamo mi atención en ese último grupo. Era él, el chico de hoy en la mañana, el chico que me ayudo con los libros. Estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas de la gran cafetería con un libro de matemáticas y otros chicos a su alrededor hacían lo mismo. Sin prestar atención a Bella y Zendaya, decidí seguir mis impulsos esta vez e ir a saludar a ese chico.

\- ¡Hola! – lo saludé – No me dijiste tu nombre hace rato.

Él y todos sus amigos – o lo que sea que sean – se giraron con una expresión de sorpresa. Se quitó las gafas y parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a enfocar su atención en su libro. Uno de sus amigos me sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a lo que él solo lo miró por unos segundos y volvió la vista a su libro. Puse las manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y toque su hombro con el dedo índice. Esta vez ni él ni sus amigos me prestaron atención. Okay, estaba comenzando a alterarme los nervios.

\- Hola, ¿estas sordo? – pregunto irónicamente tratando de hacer que me diga algo.

\- No – contesta muy bajo pero sin voltear a mirarme.

Su voz es muy madura para la edad que él aparenta. Uno de sus amigos – el que me sonrió – esta vez me guiño el ojo antes de codear al chico con el que quería hablar. Él se giró para quedar frente a frente conmigo, pero lo único que hacía era mirar al suelo.

\- No te di las gracias por haberme ayudado – sonreí.

\- Me estas… hablando en público – murmuró.

\- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? – pregunto un poco confundida por su actitud tan reservada.

\- Nadie nos habla en público – contesta su amigo que es muy parecido a él en varios aspectos, la ropa es la principal de ellas. Pero al parecer él si puede hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que los perros no sean los únicos capaces de escucharlo – Todos nos ven como los bichos raros aquí.

Comencé a entender el _status quo_ de esta escuela y al parecer los nerds estaban al final de la cadena alimenticia. Quería aprender más acerca de todo esto y, si mis cálculos son correctos, quién me daría mejor información que un sabelotodo. Ingeniosamente le sonreí al chico que podía oír sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y logre hacerme un sitio entre él y el chico con él que aún no lograba hablar.

\- Soy Amber Stevenson y, si has leído el periódico escolar, ya sabrás todo de mi – trate de bromear para entrar en confianza.

Él comenzó a reír de una forma única y algo insoportable. Tenía los ojos cafés y cabello castaño lacio, usaba un conjunto muy parecido al otro chico y portaba un libro de geometría. Este chico no usaba gafas por lo que se veía un poco, solo un poco, igual al resto y apuesto a que sería un chico muy atractivo si se arreglara un poco.

\- Soy Austin Mahome y ese chico que no puede hablar se llama Liam… Liam Payne.

Bien, había obtenido algo. No era mucho, pero ahora sabia el nombre de dos personas además del de Bella y Zendaya. Supongo que era algo bueno para mis primeras horas aquí. Abrí la boca para comenzar una amena charla con Austin, pero la chillona voz de Bella se hizo notar a mis espaldas. Ella estaba parada con las manos sobre sus caderas y uno de sus pies no dejaba de moverse arriba y abajo ocasionando un molestoso sonido de la suela contra el piso. Zendaya estaba a su lado, ella no parecía tan molesta como Bella, por el contrario, ella le prestaba total atención al móvil que tenía entre sus manos.

Bella, al darse cuenta de que había notado su presencia, me sonrió y movió su dedo índice en señal de que me fuera con ella. No sé por qué, pero le hice caso. Me despedí de Austin y camine junto a Bella y Zendaya hasta el baño de mujeres de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – me preguntó.

\- Hablaba con un amigo – conteste sin darle una gran importancia.

\- ¿Quieres un consejo, novata? – preguntó Bella sin esperar a que yo respondiera - ¡No hables con los nerds!.

\- Eso sería suicidio social – acoto Zendaya.

Mi expresión era de confusión total. No quería pasar desapercibida en esta escuela, eso era seguro, pero Liam era la primera persona que se mostró gentil conmigo y no podía hablar con él. Realmente las reglas de la sociedad eran tan malas como las de mi anterior escuela. Tal vez en esta escuela también existan personas parecidas a Raquel y Ricky y, si yo mandaba aquí, tal vez la historia no se repetiría. Suspiro. No podía esperar menos de esta ciudad, cómo no se me ocurrió, estoy en Los Ángeles y Cleveland solo está en mis recuerdos. Siempre me habían molestado los status que todas las escuelas del país poseen, nunca había hecho caso a lo que las demás personas me decían. Pero ahora, que prácticamente no tengo nada, Bella y Zendaya parecían tener mucha razón. Suspiro nuevamente. Sé que algún día me arrepentiré de esto.

\- Está bien – afirmó.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más que me pudiera ser útil, pero una presencia, esas de las que es imposible ignorar, se hizo presente en el baño. Ella era hermosamente perfecta, su cabello rubio brillaba sin comparación y sus ojos azules lucían penetrantes pero divinos al mismo tiempo. Vestía una blusa blanca con un saco negro y una mini falda a juego, los zapatos de tacón sonaban a cada paso que ella daba y los accesorios que llevaba se veían más caros que mi propia casa. Dejó su bolso al lado del lavabo y sacó de este un labial rojo para luego aplicárselo sin despegar su vista del espejo.

\- ¡Hola Taylor! – saludaron Bella y Zendaya como si estuvieran frente a una auténtica estrella de cine.

La chica llamada Taylor las miro de una forma muy despectiva y luego volvió su atención al espejo. Cuando terminó, guardo el labial de nuevo en el bolso y se sonrió a ella misma. Bella y Zendaya seguían prendadas de ella y esto pareció molestarla solo por unos segundos. Resopló haciendo que su perfecto cerquillo se elevara y luego las miro para dedicarles una amistosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! – sonrió – Bella, Zendaya y… - me miro confundida

\- Eh… soy – comencé a presentarme.

\- Nueva – me interrumpió – Un placer – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras y volvió con Bella y Zendaya - ¿Cómo está mi artículo de este año? – les pregunto.

\- ¡Genial! – respondieron, de nuevo, al mismo tempo.

\- Eso es estupendo – dijo colgando su balso a su brazo – Me lo deben después de haberme sustituido en la primera plana por el estúpido artículo de la horrorosa chica nueva. Digo, ¿a quién le importa saber quién rayos es ella?

¿Qué dijo que?. ¡Hola!. La chica horrorosa está aquí, a tu lado, mirándote. Miles de palabras pasaron por mi mente en ese instante. Insultos para ser más exacta, pero la presencia de esta chica era tan terriblemente intimidante que preferí guardármelos. Lo último que quería era ganarme el odio de la chica que, posiblemente, dominaba esta escuela.

\- Recuerden que el equipo de este año, será mejor que el del año pasado – informó – Y no olviden escribir que yo sigo siendo su capitana – sonrió y salió del lugar.

Claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?. El grupo que reina en todas las escuelas, el escuadrón de porristas. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?. El maquillaje, la ropa de moda que sobresalía de las demás, la frivolidad de su caminar…

Me sentía estúpida por catalogar a estas personas y no poder darme cuenta de quién era ella. El escuadrón de animadoras era el alma y corazón de cualquier escuela, además de ser las chicas más hermosas, eran las más elitistas y descerebradas según yo. Para ellas animar no solo era usar lindos uniformes y ensayar rutinas con pompones, para ellas el animar era un deporte. Claro, ellas iban a competencias internacionales y ganaban trofeos muy brillantes que presumían a todos. Supongo que si aquí hay un escuadrón de porristas y una mascota escolar también debe haber un equipo de algo. En mi escuela solo se jugaba básquet, el presupuesto no alcanzaba para incitar a los estudiantes a practicar otro deporte. Pero ahora estoy en Los Ángeles, algo muy diferente a Mississippi y me da curiosidad saber qué tipo de deporte se practica aquí.

Bella y Zendaya, al parecer, no notan que la chica ya no está ahí, ya que siguen en mirando hacia la misma posición en la que ella se encontraba parada. Paso mis manos por delante de sus ojos esperando a que reaccionen, pero no pasa. Mojo mi dedo índice en mi boca y lo meto directamente en los oídos de ellas para que reaccionaran. Las respuestas que obtengo son gritos de horror y muecas de asquerosidad.

\- ¡Eres una puerca! – grita Bella

\- Creo que necesitas terapia psicológica – agrego Zendaya con el dedo en el oído. A lo que yo sonrió con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Bella deje salir algo más de lo que dijo hace unos momentos. Pero eso tampoco pasa. Se limita a tapar su oído con la palma de su mano y mirarme de una forma no muy amigable. Instantáneamente mi curiosidad vuelve a ser parte de mí y no puedo empezar a bombardearlas con preguntas.

\- ¿Quién era ella? – pregunto con los nervios de punta.

Bella quita su mano del oído y Zendaya hace lo mismo con su dedo. Ambas se aclaran la garganta. Bella abre su bolso tratando de encontrar algo, Zendaya hace lo mismo en el suyo. Luego de estar varios minutos esperando a que alguna de ellas me diera la respuesta que busco, al fin, las dos chicas sacan una revista de sus bolsos. Cada una tiene una revista diferente, pero tienen algo en común… En ambas revistas, la primera plana es ella, la chica que acababa de salir del baño. Mi expresión no puede evitar ser de sorpresa. ¿Quién era ella y por qué estaba en la portada de dos revistas diferentes?. Arrancho la revista de las manos de Bella y la observo más detalladamente. El titular dice: "Taylor Swift la heredera del mes". ¿Heredera?. Estoy en una escuela pública, financiada por el gobierno estadounidense, si ella fuera una heredera real no tendría nada que hacer aquí. Abro la revista desesperadamente buscando el artículo en el que me dirán más sobre Taylor Swift. La página 12 era el lugar que buscaba, varias fotos de ella se podían apreciar en el artículo y un dato curioso sobresalía de todo lo que estaba escrito allí. Las palabras encerradas en ese recuadro de color rosa fosforescente no son suficientes para responder mis preguntas, pero me dan una idea vaga sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Miro a Bella mientras le muestro el artículo y le digo.

\- Explícalo.

\- Eh… ella es hija de un empresario muy exitoso – explica.

\- Eso no me dice nada.

Bella desvía la mirada hacia el piso, me da la espalda y moja su cara con el agua que sale del grifo. Zendaya guarda su revista de nuevo en su bolso y lo cierra con sumo cuidado de no dañarlo. Me cruzo de brazos esperando a que alguna deje lo que está haciendo y me responda. Finalmente, es Zendaya la que me responde.

\- La dejaron aquí por su actitud malcriada y berrinchuda. Sus padres dijeron que quizás en una escuela pública aprenda a ser más humilde.

Asiento con la cabeza aunque en realidad no me importaba lo que venía después de berrinchuda. Veo de nuevo el artículo de la revista de Bella que yace entre mis manos y me detengo en la palabra heredera. El artículo dice que su padre es dueño de una marca de ropa con la cual no estoy familiarizada, pero apuesto a que la gente de aquí sí lo está. Leo una vez más las palabras escritas mientras siento algo en mí crecer. Mi respuesta a la supervivencia en un estado diferente estaba frente a mí. Papá decía que cambio era igual a una nueva oportunidad. En mi anterior escuela no era nadie, ahora estoy en California donde ya he aparecido en la primera plana de un periódico y una chica – que parece ser muy importante por estos lares inexplorados para mí – aparece de repente. Es como si Los Ángeles me recibiera como una de ellos, debí haberlo sabido apenas la vi entrar. Si quería cambiar mi vida y olvidar el pasado, tenía que ser amiga de Taylor Swift.

\- Déjenme preguntarles algo, chicas – dije devolviendo la revista a su dueña – ¿Ustedes son amigas de Taylor?.

Bella guardo la revista en su bolso y Zendaya se encogió de hombros, pero ninguna respondió. La verdad, si yo fuera amiga de alguien que tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar además de sus estudios y sesiones de fotos para varias revistas, tampoco sabría si soy amiga suya. Las chicas como ella suelen tener solo a una confidente, además de varios chicos suspirando por ella y personas a su alrededor que le dan lo que quiere cada vez que lo pide. Si muevo bien mis piezas seguro que podría llegar a ser una de sus confidentes.

\- Con Taylor las cosas nunca son claras, no se sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza ni si lo que dice es lo que de verdad quiere expresar – explica Zendaya – Pero así es ella, cuando estés aquí un tiempo lograras acostumbrarte.

\- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que tampoco me acerque a ella? – pregunto un poco asombrada, ya que ellas prácticamente la veneraban como a una diosa.

\- No me malinterpretes – aclara Zendaya – Taylor puede ser un poco cambiante de vez en cuando. Es mejor conocerla antes de acercarse.

Cruzo los brazos tratando de encontrar alguna otra forma de acercarme a Taylor Swift. Veamos mis opciones:

1) Soy nueva

2) Vengo de una ciudad prácticamente donde el nivel de _glamour_ está por debajo del 0

3) El primer chico que hablo conmigo es un nerd

4) Soy nueva

5) Las dos chicas que podrían ser mis amigas no saben ni donde están paradas.

6) Tengo un alto grado de curiosidad por Zayn Malik, lo cual no es bueno

7) Soy nueva

Creo que tendré que buscar algún otro camino por donde acercarme sin ser rechazada. Analiza, Amber, analiza. ¿Qué dijo Taylor?... ¡Animadora! Taylor dijo que era animadora. ¿Animadora? Juro que por mi cabeza nunca pasó la idea de ser animadora, es más, las animadoras eran las personas que más aborrecía. Debo de estar volviéndome loca. ¿Realmente valía la pena ir en contra de mis principios para poder olvidarme del pasado? No quería que me pase lo mismo que me paso, y la única forma de conseguirlo era dominar aquí, pero el precio a pagar es muy alto…

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Bella dando una palmada – Falta poco para que las clases inicien, te llevaremos a tu casillero.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza aunque en realidad el interés de conocer mi casillero era mínima. Aun así, seguí a Bella y Zendaya por los pasillos de la escuela que aún no habíamos recorrido topándome con una infinidad de personas que hablaban por sus celulares o se besuqueaban en la puerta de sus casilleros. En una esquina un grupo de chicas, con faldas cortas y tops que dejaban ver una parte de su plano abdomen, se cruzaron con nosotras por unos segundos. En la parte delantera de los tops estaba escrito con blanco el nombre de la escuela y el atuendo era de los colores representativos de Sony – guinda y crema. A medida que el grupo de chicas avanzaba, los chicos suspiraban y las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas. ¿Ese uniforme podría verse igual de bien en mi cono se ve en ellas?. Las animadoras se abren paso entre los estudiantes meneando las caderas, con el paso firme y los pompones bien puestos. Dejare de alucinar que soy una de ellas apenas encuentre mi casillero.

\- ¿Cuál es tu numero? – pregunta Bella

Me detengo un momento para buscar en mi mochila el horario de clases, seguro que ahí tiene que estar escrito mi número de casillero. Los libros ocupan un gran espacio entre mis cosas lo que dificultan aún más mi búsqueda del papel. Luego de un par de minutos, aun no puedo encontrar la maldita hoja. Bella y Zendaya hace rato que se olvidaron de mí y ahora platican entre ellas de dios sabe qué. ¡Dónde está esa bendita hoja!

\- Creo… que se te cayó esto – me dice la sensual voz de un chico.

Lo único quería hacer era encontrar esa hoja. Al levantar la mirada los cabellos en mi cara me dificultan un poco la visión, pero puedo distinguir perfectamente a la persona que me está hablando. Sus ojos verdes me miran seductoramente y su sonrisa refleja perfectamente el tipo de chico que es. Sonrío tontamente y el hace lo mismo. Aparto los cabellos de mi cara y veo con más claridad la hoja que me está entregando. Tomo el papel de sus manos y lo veo con curiosidad. ¡Es la hoja que buscaba! Se debió haber caído de mi mochila sin que me dé cuenta por la desesperación de encontrarlo.

\- Gra-gracias – tartamudeo al sentir que su impresionante mirada sigue puesta sobre mí.

Su risa es masculina y los hoyos que se forman a ambos lados de sus mejillas al hacerlo, hacen que se vea más atractivo de lo que ya es. Mira el suelo mientras suelta otra risa y luego de nuevo a mí. Siento mi cara arder y sé que tengo las mejillas enrojecidas. Respiro un par de veces sin que él lo note y me digo a mi misma que tengo que calmarme. Cuando estoy a punto de decirle mi nombre al chico de ojos verdes con una linda sonrisa, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules lo jala de su brazo haciendo que se aleje de mí. El voltea a mirarme para regalarme una última sonrisa y lo veo desaparecer por el pasillo de la derecha. Me quedo mirando hacia el lugar por donde se fue por unos segundos, antes de que Bella toque mi hombro haciendo que vuelva a la tierra.

\- ¡Oh sí! Mi casillero es el 357 – digo mostrándole el numero escrito en mi horario.

Ella asiente y comienza a caminar, por instinto me imagino que tengo que seguirla. Así que camino tras ella y Zendaya unos cuantos pasillos. A cada paso que doy siento una gran cantidad de personas mirándome cada vez más. Con la mirada en el piso, miro de reojo a ambos lados de mi notando que la mayoría de las chicas me está mirando de una forma amenazadora. Intento ignorarlas, pero la cantidad de miradas crea un peso invisible sobre mí que es muy difícil de soportar.

\- ¿Alguna de las dos podría decirme por qué me están mirando tanto? – pregunto.

\- Acabas de hablar con Harry Styles – explico Zendaya sin darle mucha importancia.

Ese es el nombre del chico de ojos verdes y linda sonrisa. El chico que, por un momento, hizo que mi respiración se detuviera. Y, al parecer, no era la única a la que le pasaba. Tal vez, Harry Styles era el rey de la escuela y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, entre el rey y la reina de una escuela siempre ocurre algo. Así que supongo que Harry tiene o tuvo algo con Taylor. No es difícil adivinar lo que vendrá después de las miradas. ¡La chica nueva acaba de hablar con Harry Styles!. ¡Harry Styles le es infiel a Taylor Swift tras coquetear con la chica nueva!. Como si no hubiera visto una de esas historias antes, la verdad, yo nunca creí que me sucedería a mí. Con los pasos aun inseguros, me atreví a mirar a una de las chicas que susurraba junto a otra a su lado y tuve la mala suerte de ganarme con el dedo medio de su mano. ¡Siempre causando una gran primera impresión, Amber!. Las chicas de la escuela me odiaban y, si Zendaya y Bella publicaban algo de esto en el periódico escolar – apuesto a que lo harán – Taylor también se les uniría.

\- ¿Harry… Styles? – me atrevo a preguntar.

\- Súper lindo – es la respuesta de Bella – Está con Taylor, aunque siempre lo encontramos con una chica diferente cada semana.

Al menos una de mis teorías estaba confirmada. Harry y Taylor eran pareja y yo acababa de perder el aliento por él en nuestro primer encuentro. Aun no sabía si esto me metía en algún problema – seguro que sí lo haría -, pero lo que sí sabía era que tener a Bella y Zendaya de mi lado, era tener a todos los secretos de esta escuela en mis manos. De pronto, el descubrir los misterios de Sony por mí misma perdía el interés frente a ellas.

\- Así que todas me miran mal porque hable con Harry Styles.

\- Básicamente – respondió Zendaya.

\- ¡Es aquí!. Este es tu casillero – indico Bella señalando a un casillero de metal con el numero 357 pegado en la puerta. Ahora que lo pienso yo también lo pude haber encontrado por mí misma, ya que es el único casillero del pasillo que sigue pintado del aburrido color gris y no tiene calcomanías pegadas en la puerta. De pronto me sentí estúpida y el casillero no tenía nada que ver.

\- Dejaremos que te pongas cómoda – dijo Bella – Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarnos.

\- Tu primera clase es física – informa Zendaya al darle un vistazo rápido a mi horario - Sube por esas escalera, el tercer salón doblando a la izquierda. Un gusto conocerte.

Rápidamente Bella jala a Zendaya y ambas desaparecen por el pasillo de la derecha tomadas del brazo. Configuro la combinación de mi casillero – 2409, mi cumpleaños – y lo abro. Parecía más grande desde afuera, pero una vez que metí los libros que no me servirían este día me di cuenta de que era mucho más pequeño de lo que creía. El casillero iba desde la mitad de la pared hasta el suelo y estaba dividido en tres pisos de arriba abajo con la opción de poder modificarlos removiendo las placas de metal que los separaban. Aun con los libros en el piso de arriba, mi casillero luce deprimente. Nunca decore mi casillero en Cleveland, la que lo hacía era Raquel porque mi casillero estaba al lado del de ella y no quería que desentonaran. Resoplo al recordar a Raquel. La campana de la primera hora suena y, de pronto, todas las personas que estaban platicando y jugando en los pasillos desaparecen. Ahora llegare tarde a física. Cierro el casillero con un portazo, ocasionando que el estruendoso ruido de metal contra metal me sobresalte y uno de los tirantes de la mochila quede atrapado dentro de el. Resoplo mientras choco mi frente contra el metal del casillero ocasionando un agudo dolor en ella.

\- ¡Auch! – me quejo sobando mi frente. Trato de halar de la mochila para que el tirante salga por la fuerza, pero luego de varios intentos me doy por vencida.

\- Creo que sería más fácil abrir el casillero – dice la misma voz del chico que me hizo perder el aliento hace un rato – Te… ayudare.

Un nudo en mi lengua hace que pierda la capacidad de hablar y solo pueda mirarlo como una retraída chica que nunca ha hablado con un chico. Él sonríe de nuevo al verme y siento mi cara arder por segunda vez. ¿Acaso todos mis encuentros con él serán cuando algo vergonzoso me pase?. Cuando Harry toma mi mano siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, luego la levanta y la pone sobre el candado del casillero.

\- Ahora solo tienes que girarlo – dice muy lento pero sexy.

Asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a girar el candado. La clave que había programado hace unos minutos luce borrosa en mi cabeza, lo que causa que sea incapaz de recordarla en su totalidad. ¡Espera un minuto!. ¿Desde cuándo pierdo la cabeza por un chico?. Parece que esta ciudad te absorbe apenas pones un pie en ella. ¡Oh vamos, Amber!. Esta no eres tú. Giro el primer número, luego el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto. Escucho un click y abro el casillero, Harry saca el tirante de mi mochila y yo cierro el casillero. Él se queda ahí parado sin decir nada, con mi mochila en sus manos, mirándome. Siento que la estúpida Amber está a punto de volver, pero no dejaría que sucediera. Tomo mi mochila de entre las manos de Harry y sonrió.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – agradezco, él sonríe - ¿No deberías estas en clases? – me atrevo a preguntarle.

\- ¡Oh, sí! – afirma – Pero el equipo de soccer tiene practica así que…

Otro dato importante que apuntar en la lista de Harry Styles, está en el equipo de soccer.

\- ¿Eres… el capitán? – sigo preguntando

\- Eso me gustaría – ríe – El capitán es Louis Tomlinson – fruncí el ceño al escuchar un nuevo nombre – Mi mejor amigo.

Sonrío al escucharlo decir mejor amigo, como si eso me ayudara a saber quién es el tal Louis. Harry mira su reloj de muñeca y se muerde el labio al saber la hora.

\- Tengo que irme, llegare tarde – dijo – Por cierto, soy Harry Styles – asiento con la cabeza al escucharlo presentarse. Abro la boca para hacer lo mismo pero él lo hace – Tú eres Amber. Leí tu artículo – ríe al notar mi expresión de confusión– Nos veremos luego.

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue. Me coloco la mochila de nuevo al hombro y sonrió para mí misma al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a esta ciudad mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES :)**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder y si me he demorado mucho en escribirlo es porque los trabajos universitarios me tienen muy ocupada. Déjenme sus reviews para saber que es lo que piensan de este capitulo, sean sinceros, creo que se aceptar muy bien las criticas. Estaré encantada de leer lo que piensan siempre y cuando no sea sobre lo que ya he aclarado halla arriba.

Si tu artista favorito no apareció en este capitulo, no te preocupes que ya vendrá. Pero por si no ocurre o crees que no aparecerá por razones x, en los comentarios escríbeme su nombre, su edad, sus hobbies y que personalidad te gustaría que tuviera. Espero que me sigas leyendo

**¡UN BESO! ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**¡LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA LECTURA!**

Quiero aclarar que las personalidades que he tomado para estas personas son las caretas que nos muestras las revistas, los periódicos, las reputaciones que tienen ellos dentro de su propio fandom, por las series que hallan filmado - si es que lo ha hecho - o algunos que yo he inventado por la simple necesidad de tener a un personaje así. Si no es de su agrado ver a su ídolo con una personalidad totalmente diferente a como son - en algunos casos - les pido que no continúen con la lectura y si continúan me encantaría que lo tomen como algo humorístico y no como algo personal. También tengo que admitir que algunos de estos estereotipos pueden haber sido notablemente reducidos o exagerados al cien por ciento.

**REPITO: No tengo nada personal en contra de estos artistas - es mas, la mayoría son de mi agrado - solo adopto su posición frente a los medios y ustedes mismos.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¡BIENVENIDOS CLUBES ESCOLARES!**

Al salir de la clase de física en mi cabeza había mucho más que la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein. Mi cuerpo estaba caminado por los pasillos rumbo a quien sabe dónde, pero mi mente seguía en mi casillero pensando en los increíbles ojos verdes y la inigualable sonrisa de hace exactamente 45 minutos. Tal vez sea producto del primer día de clases el estar en una especie de trance gracias a la presencia del chico más lindo de Sony, pero él no era lo único que me había impactado hasta ahora.

A mitad de la clase de física el director de Sony, Simon Cowell, entro en el aula interrumpiendo la clase y librándonos – a algunos estudiantes -, de nuestro martirio. El Sr. Cowell tenía el cabello en proceso de_ canizacion_, por lo que algunos cabellos aun mantenían el negro natural que debió haber tenido. Junto a él entraron seis chicos, de los cuales solo conocía a Taylor, Bella y… ¿Liam?.

\- Disculpe que interrumpa su clase Sr. Williams – dijo apenas al entrar, a lo que el profesor solo afirmo con la cabeza - ¡Buenos días alumnos! – gritó como si tratara de despertar a los alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos. Acto seguido se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar – El año escolar acaba de empezar y, como algunos ya sabrán, eso significa que los diferentes clubes escolares proporcionados por la escuela Sony estarán abiertos a partir de la próxima semana – explicó – He venido con los representantes de los 6 clubes para que puedan explicarles que es lo que aprenderán si deciden ingresar a este y también puedan tomarlos como créditos extra si están a punto de desaprobar alguna materia este semestre.

El director Cowell se hizo a un lado y dejo que los cinco chicos formen una fila frente a nosotros para poder verlos mejor. Primero estaba Taylor y al último Liam. Supongo que eso también puede decirme la escala de los clubes más importantes aquí. Si era así, no me sorprendió que Taylor fuera la primera en hablar.

\- ¡Hoooola, leones! – gritó eufórica agitando los pompones que tenía en ambas manos y dando un salto – Ustedes ya me conocen, soy Taylor Swift y soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras por tres años seguidos. La verdad no necesitamos chicas nuevas en el equipo - ¡Que modestia! - Pero si se creen tan buenas como para ser una de las chicas más populares de la escuela pueden audicionar con nosotras en el gimnasio a primera hora del lunes.

No fue una forma amable de presentar a su club, yo la catalogaría como egocéntrica y un poco aterradora. El segundo chico en hablar era alto, cabello castaño desordenado, ojos azules y por el atuendo que llevaba suponía que practicaba deportes. De pronto un chispazo vino a mi mente. Harry Styles me había dicho que practicaba soccer y que el capitán era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Leo, Lance, Lowell…

\- Louis Tomlinson, soy capitán del equipo de soccer. No pido mucho, solo que puedan patear un balón y no se queden parados en medio de la cancha sin hacer nada. Las pruebas son el martes después del almuerzo en el campo de soccer – finalizó.

Corto y muy directo. Al parecer a Louis Tomlinson no le gustaba andar con rodeos, su misma presencia era sencilla o tal vez era porque vestía el uniforme del equipo de soccer – camiseta y pantaloncillos. El Sr. Cowell asintió en silencio apenas el término de hablar. Creo que los clubes deportivos también son beneficiosos en otras cosas además de las calificaciones del semestre. La tercera en hablar fue Bella, sonreí al verla ahí parada. Tenía muchas ganas de saber a qué tipo de club pertenecería ella.

\- Bien… ustedes deben saber quién soy, estoy en todos lados tratando de conseguir una noticia para el periódico escolar…

Qué curioso, el periódico escolar no tenía ganado el título de club en mi escuela de Cleveland y creo que en ninguna escuela del estado.

\- No sabía que el club escolar era un club – dije para mí misma.

\- No lo es – contesto una chica de cabellos rojos intensos a mi lado mientras trataba de contener una pequeña risa.

\- Y si no lo es, ¿Por qué ella está hablando de eso? – le pregunte.

Ella quito la mano que trataba de reprimir la risa y señalo al director Cowell con el dedo índice. Gire mi cabeza en dirección hacia él para saber a qué diablos se refería la chica.

\- ¡Srta. Thorne! - exclamo. Bella lo miro y lo único que hizo el director fue alzar ambas cejas en dirección a ella.

\- ¡Oh, sí! – pareció recordar – Además de estar en el magnífico periódico escolar, también formo parte del club de teatro. No soy la delegada del club, pero Debby no pudo venir por un serio problema de estreñimiento.

Todos los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas por el nada atinado dato que Bella había soltado con referencia a la tal Debby. Seguro que será vergonzoso volver a la escuela cuando todo el mundo sabe que tuviste un problema con tus intestinos.

El Dr. Cowell mando a callar a todos con un simple movimiento de manos y miro a Bella con desaprobación, acto seguido le dio la palabra al siguiente chico.

Él era alto y tenía el cabello adorablemente ondulado, desde mi asiento no pude ver bien el color de sus ojos, pues eran algo jalados. Cargaba una guitarra en su espalda por lo que cualquiera podía darse cuenta del club al que pertenecía.

\- Mi nombre es Nick Jonas – su voz era completamente relajante, por un momento me imagine como sería su voz al cantar – Soy el encargado del club de música. Ahora nos estamos enfocando para el recital de invierno, así que cualquiera que tenga la intención de unírsenos puede buscarnos en el salón B-21 después de clases.

Hasta ahora el club de música sonaba bastante bien. Nick me había caído muy bien y si todos sus miembros eran igual de agradables que él, tal vez unirme haga que la escuela no sea tan mala. Nunca trate de cantar en público desde que tuve ese ataque de pánico en el show de talentos en mi antigua escuela hace 3 años. Me quede parada en el escenario con la boca abierta tratando de emitir algún sonido por más de 15 minutos. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez no sea una buena idea…

La siguiente en presentar su club fue una chica de apariencia un poco seria – en realidad bastante -, traía un vestido negro un poco formal para la escuela – en realidad bastante – y un par de zapatos a juego. La verdad, el descubrir a que club pertenecía ella estaba un poco difícil – en realidad bastante.

\- Soy Sophia Smith, estoy encargada del club de costura – aun no veía que parte de ella era diseñadora – Nos encargamos de hacer los vestuarios para el show de teatro y música, además de hacer nuestra propios diseños – hasta ahora me suena a la cenicienta – Si quieren unirse a nosotras, estamos en el A-33.

Descarté rotundamente unirme al club de costura. Definitivamente si entraba en ese raro club mi estancia aquí solo sería peor. Además de eso, estaba completamente segura de que no me gustaría ser sirviente de nadie, ya demasiado tenía con mi madre versión Cleveland. Miré a Sophia una vez más, ella susurraba algo en el oído de Liam – quien, por cierto, lucia asustado e incómodo – mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de él. Cuando ella se apartó, él parecía más calmado. ¿No se suponía que si hablabas con un nerd estabas cavando tu tumba socialmente hablando?. No quería pensar que Bella y Zendaya me habían mentido, pero entonces por qué Sophia si podía hablar con Liam?

Y así, después de hablar con la chica seria, Liam comenzó a hablar… o al menos lo intento.

\- Y-Yo… yo… soy – dijo realmente bajo. Tuve que forzar mi sentido del oído para poder escucharlo y apuesto a que los demás también estaban haciendo lo mismo – Yo…

\- ¡Perdedor! – exclamó Taylor viendo sus uñas. El comentario hizo que todos los presentes, a excepción del Sr. Williams y el Dr. Cowell, estallaran en carcajadas y dejaran a un muy avergonzado Liam y una preocupada Sophia.

A mí tampoco me hizo gracia la palabra que salió de la boca de la señorita pompones, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba 100% segura de que nadie aquí diría algo para salvar al nerd, incluyéndome. ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra la todopoderosa heredera Taylor Swift?, después de todo yo solo era la horrible chica nueva. No tenía amigos ni una reputación que cuidar, no tengo nada que perder. Interesante… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no perdería nada intentando defender a Liam. Solo me enterraría socialmente y tal vez me ganaría un problema con la persona que me haría subir de categoría. Mientras las risas se intensificaban y no veía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de los únicos dos adultos de la sala para callarlos, lo único que podía hacer sentada en mi pupitre era apretar los puños.

\- Te harás feas marcas en la piel si sigues clavándote las uñas de esa manera – avisó la chica de cabello rojo. Fije mi mirada en ella aun sin dejar de apretar los puños y fue cuando note que ella tampoco se reía – Taylor suele hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, será mejor que te acostumbres – recomendó

¿Todo el tiempo?. Cómo era posible que las personas aquí se dejen intimidar por alguien casi todo el día. De pronto Zayn Malik ya no sonaba tan intimidante como Taylor Swift.

\- Pareces saber cosas sobre ella – trate de iniciar una conversación sobre la princesa.

\- Todo el mundo sabe cosas sobre ella, esta escuela gira a su alrededor – fruncí el ceño – Y también… estoy con ella en el equipo de animadoras – sonrió.

Ella no parecía el tipo de persona que estaría en el equipo de las animadoras: no tenía puesto el uniforme para comenzar, no me miraba de forma despectiva por ser nueva como lo hacían Taylor y el resto de la escuela, no se reía de las "bromas" de su capitana y, sobretodo, era agradable, algo muy inusual en las animadoras. ¿Acaso ella podría ser mi boleto a la cima de la pirámide?. Valía la pena intentarlo.

\- Soy Amber Stevenson…

\- Lo sé, toda la escuela te conoce – rió – Apareciste en la primera plana del periódico escolar – recordó. Casi me olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle – Y… si yo fuera tú, no coquetearía con el novio de Taylor a la vista de todos.

¿Coquetear? ¿Quién hablo de coquetear? ¿Qué novio?. ¡Dios!. Esto es desesperante. Si hablaba de Harry Styles tenía ciertos puntos que aclarar:

1) !) No estaba coqueteando.

2) 2) El comenzó a hablarme.

3) 3) Los rumores corren rápido aquí

4) 4) Me dijeron que tenía muchas "amigas"

5) 5) ¡No estaba coqueteando!

\- ¿Dis…culpa? – trate de hacer que se explique.

\- Te vieron coqueteando con él en tu casillero. Agradece que Taylor aun no lo sabe.

¡NO ESTABA COQUETANDO!. ¿Qué eran lo que habían visto las personas que esparcieron el rumor para decir que yo coqueteo?. ¡Por favor!. Solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida y me fue infiel con mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué tanta experiencia podría tener con el coqueteo?

\- No... estaba coqueteando – dije.

\- Gran intento de negación. Si se lo dices así de convincente a Taylor seguro que se lo cree – dijo extrañamente animada.

Asentí ante su consejo aun cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esta chica decía. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y volvió a sonreírme. Parecía una buena persona, pero confundida a la vez. Debía tener cuidado con ella, después de todo si era verdad que pertenecía a las animadoras algo de malo debe tener para que Taylor la haya aceptado.

\- Gracias por el consejo – la chica sonrió y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello - Pero quién eres.

Ella comenzó a reír suavemente, pero aun así su risa era escandalosa. No sabía si reír con ella o ignorarla, así que opte por reír por compromiso.

\- Me llamo Ariana Grande, un gusto conocerte – vuelve a sonreír.

\- Igualmente… creo – dije en voz baja. Hasta ahora ella era la primera persona "normal" que encontraba por aquí. O algo así.

Sonreí para ella de la forma más natural que pude. Ella devolvió la sonrisa. Ariana parecía muy abierta a conocer a las demás personas por más que no pertenezcan a su muy exclusivo círculo de amistad.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia el pizarrón me di cuenta de que las presentaciones habían terminado y el Dr. Cowell me miraba fijamente. Me quedé helada. Había estado tan inmersa en mi conversación con Ariana que no me había fijado en cuanto tiempo había pasado. El Dr. Cowell se acercó lentamente a mí y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

\- Esta en problemas Srta. Stevenson – susurró – No es común que un estudiante nuevo se meta en problemas en su primer día, ¿no cree? – no sabía si tenía que responder a su pregunta o solo asentir en silencio. Opte por lo segundo, pero apenas lo hice Ariana y el resto de los alumnos ahogaron un grito. El Dr. Cowell cruzo los brazos – Cuando se hace una pregunta tiene que haber una respuesta, ¿no cree, Srta. Stevenson? – volví a asentir con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error.

\- Si… - respondí con mi corazón latiendo a más no poder. El Dr. Cowell asintió con la cabeza y miro al Sr. Williams. Este inmediatamente busco en los cajones de su escritorio y saco una especie de libreta color negro, apunto algo en la primera hoja, la arranco y se la dio al Dr. Cowell – Detención después del almuerzo – me tendió el papel en el que estaba escrita la palabra detención, el aula y el tiempo que debía permanecer ahí. El Dr. Cowell dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la puerta del aula seguido de los 6 encargados de clubes y Bella. Creí que se iría, pero no fue así. Se plantó en la puerta, giro hacia mí y dijo – Lo olvidaba. Bienvenida a Sony, Srta. Stevenson.

Aun no podía salir de mi asombro. Veía el papel en mi mano mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y no podía creerlo. Esto no le gustara nada a mi familia, en especial a mi madre. Suspire. Tal vez debí pensar cómo se manejaban las cosas aquí antes de empezar a hablar. La consecuencia de este absurdo problema me había dejado un castigo.

Camine hasta la cafetería por un bocadillo, según mi horario tenía 15 minutos antes de entrar a la siguiente clase. Compre una hamburguesa y me senté en una mesa vacía. Di el primer mordisco examinando cada rincón de la cafetería. Ciertamente era diferente a la de mi anterior escuela, muy diferente. La nostalgia me invadió. No me gustaba estudiar aquí, no me gustaba vivir aquí, no me gustaba estar aquí…

De repente vi como una figura tomaba forma frente a mí, forma de una chica de cabello negro y ojos pardos. Ella me sonríe de una manera solo como ella sabía hacerlo. No debería recordarla, no quería. Agacho la cabeza mirando mi hamburguesa y apretó los ojos al máximo para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. La mano de ella toca la mía y yo la aparto. No era justo para mí recordarla, no después de lo que hizo.

\- _Raquel, aléjate_ – ordeno con el pensamiento.

Suspiro un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hago ella ya no está, en su lugar está la chica por la cual fui sometida a entrar en detención, Ariana Grande me está sonriendo.

\- ¡Holi! – saluda – Te traje una manzana – dijo mientras dejaba la fruta roja al lado de mi hamburguesa – Quería disculparme por haberte metido en problemas en tu primer día.

\- No te preocupes. A todos les pasa – di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

\- Aquí no pasa. ¡Eres la primera! – exclamó como si se tratara de un logro y se echó a reír – Tengo que irme, mi clase es al otro lado del campus – tomo mi manzana, le dio un mordisco y se fue saltando.

Detención. Nunca me habían mandado a detención, tal vez este era el gran talento de Ariana que Taylor vio en ella para aceptarla en el equipo de las animadoras: meter en problemas a los demás y salir ilesa. Doy otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa mientras sigo viendo el papel blanco en mi mano. Frunzo el ceño y me dan ganas de arrugarlo, romperlo en mil pedazos o tirarlo a la basura. Pero eso solo haría que me meta en un problema aún más grande. Inconscientemente arrugo la pequeña hoja en mi mano lo más que puedo, si no fuera porque Bella y Zendaya se acercan hacia mí, juraría que era capaz de hacerla polvo.

\- Escuchamos tu gran hazaña – dijo Bella dándole un mordisco a su manzana – Mucho coraje.

Rodé los ojos. Si mi vida aquí iba a estar resumida en escuchar a Bella y Zendaya hablar, esto sería eterno. No espere a que ambas chicas terminen de hablar cuando me levante y camine hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Era demasiado para mi primer día de escuela:

1) 1) Era la sensación de la escuela solo por ser nueva

2) 2) Había hablado con el chico más lindo de la escuela y posiblemente de todo Estados Unidos

3) 3) Toda la escuela creía que había coqueteado con el chico más lindo de toda la escuela y posiblemente de todo Estados Unidos.

4) 4) Una pelirroja rara me hablo e hizo que me metan en problemas

5) 5) Tengo detención

6) 6)Las dos chicas que me hicieron "famosa" no dejan de seguirme.

Quería ir a casa. Quería estar completamente sola en mi habitación pegada a la almohada. Quería comer litros y litros de helado de lúcuma mientras veía una película romántica. Quería olvidar todo esto. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y ya quería regresar a casa. Arrastré mis pies hasta el casillero 357 dispuesta a abrirlo, sacar el libro de geografía e ir a mi siguiente clase. Mientras camino hasta mi casillero, siento las miradas de todos recaer sobre mí. Tanta atención de golpe hace que me sienta rara, muy rara. De reojo puedo ver a las personas cuchicheando, algunos solo me miran, y otros – chicos sobretodo – me sonríen. Supongo que no debo estar tan abajo en la escala de popularidad. Sigo mi camino tratando de ignorar las diferentes miradas que me lanzan. Estoy a punto de ocultar mi cara con mi mochila cuando los parlantes de la escuela comienzan a sonar.

\- ¡Buenos días, Alumnos! – la voz del Dr, Cowell resuena por los pasillos – Las actividades escolares se iniciaran a partir de la próxima semana…

Apuesto a que comenzara a hablar de los clubes escolares nuevamente. Dejo de escuchar y aprovecho que todo el mundo presta atención al comunicado del director para llegar hasta mi casillero. Rápidamente lo abro e intento sacar el libro lo más rápido que puedo. Seguro que si me doy prisa llego a la clase de geografía antes de que termine el anuncio. Estoy a punto de ir corriendo hasta el salón 107 cuando algo en particular que sale de esos altavoces logra detenerme.

\- …Y a todas las personas que ya tienen el papel blanco en sus manos – miré la anotación de detención que yacía arrugada en mi mano izquierda – Los espero después de clases. Eso es todo.

Los altavoces dejaron de sonar y todos los alumnos siguieron haciendo lo que hacían, mirarme. Me recuesto sobre mi casillero y golpeo mi cabeza repetidas veces contra este.

\- No hagas eso, te lastimaras – escucho a mi lado, rápidamente dejo de hacerlo y volteo a ver a la persona que me habla.

\- ¿Así que ahora ya puedes hablarme? – pregunto un poco enfadada. El agacha la mirada - ¡Me ignoraste por completo en la cafetería!

Liam agachó aún más la cabeza. Resoplé y rodé los ojos, cansada de este juego. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?. Se ofrece a ayudarme hoy en la mañana, intento hablar con él en la cafetería y luego me ignora. Los nerds en mi escuela anterior eran más sociables que estos.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a… hablar con chicas o personas – dijo en un tono muy bajo. De nuevo, tuve que forzar mi oído para poder escucharlo.

\- Escucha, Liam – levanto un poco la mirada al escucharme decir su nombre – Comencemos de nuevo, ¿si?. Soy nueva aquí y sinceramente me aterra estar aquí sola sin ningún amigo.

\- Sé quién eres, leí tu articulo – al parecer a todos aquí les gustaba leer - ¿De verdad, quieres ser mi amiga? – preguntó.

No me iba a hacer daño tener a Liam como amigo, era inteligente y tal vez se le ocurría un plan para poder llegar a ser parte del equipo de animadoras. Aunque las opciones en la lista de contras eran aún mucho más riesgosas, no importaría cuando este en la cima de status quo.

\- Soy Amber – saludo estirando mi mano para que él la estreche.

\- Liam – saluda de la misma manera

Sonrío para que se sienta en confianza. Él era mi primer amigo oficial y se quedaría así, ya no hay marcha atrás. De pronto, Liam es empujado hacia un lado por alguien a quien no logro reconocer inmediatamente. Es Louis… Louis Tomlinson, el mejor amigo de Harry.

\- ¡Qué hay, perdedor! – Liam lo mira aterrado. Su actitud es tan similar a la que tuvo Taylor cuando estaba presentando su club en el aula de física.

La indecisión se apodera de mí. Si salvo a Liam, el capitán de equipo de futbol sabría que es mi amigo y eso no sería bueno. Pero si no lo hago, Liam podría…

\- Ya basta, Lou – esas palabras hacen que Louis – y mi respiración – se detengan – Déjalo, el pobre no te ha hecho nada.

Louis ve a Liam, que aun temblaba, y luego a Harry. Suspira y sigue su camino golpeando con un hombro el cuerpo de Liam. Él me mira, yo le sonrío. El me devuelve la sonrisa y desaparece.

\- ¿Las situaciones en las que las encontramos siempre serán raras? – pregunta Harry con esa sonrisa en los labios que logra hacer que pierda el control.

Miro a Harry completamente anonadada, las palabras no vienen a mi cabeza y no sé qué rayos decir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – sale de improviso.

\- Este es mi casillero – señala al que está al lado del mío – Tengo que sacar cosas de él. Así que nos veremos mucho – sonríe.

Me siento estúpida al creer que Harry podría fijarse en mí. Después de todo, ¿Quién se fijaría en mí teniendo a la gran Taylor Swift?. Estoy dispuesta a irme pero la sensual voz de Harry me detiene.

\- ¿Ya sabes a que club te unirás? – pregunta de improviso cuando me ve dar un paso en dirección opuesta a él. Niego con la cabeza, pero sin acercarme a él – Bueno, el club de teatro es bastante bueno – Suena el timbre que indica el inicio de la siguiente clase – Yo estoy ahí, tal vez nos veamos.

Asiento sin decir nada mientras lo veo correr a su clase. De pronto… el club de teatro sonaba atractivo.

**NOTAS FINALES :)**

Espero que les haya gustado el este cap, se que he demorado una vida en subirlo pero andaba un poco ocupada :). Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan del capitulo. **Estaré encantada de leer lo que piensan siempre y cuando no sea sobre lo que ya he aclarado allá arriba**.

Si tu artista favorito no apareció en este capitulo, no te preocupes que ya vendrá. Pero por si no ocurre o crees que no aparecerá por razones x, en los comentarios escríbeme su nombre, su edad, sus hobbies y que personalidad te gustaría que tuviera. Espero que me sigas leyendo

**¡UN BESO! ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


End file.
